fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn's Journey in the Frito Region
Episode 1: A Journey Starts! Finn and Raltar! Finn is a 13 year-old boy from Nialga Town. He moved from the Ooo Region to Frito just a day ago and wants to start his Fakemon journey. "Mom, what town is Jake's gym in?" He asked his mom on a Saturday morning. His mom looked at him and said, "Jake's gym is in Celiared City. He's the grass gym leader. I remember when I started my journey. I caught a Ambimew that had fallen in love with my cooking. Ambimew, can you bring me some more laundry detergent?" Ambimew hustled through the house and handed it to her. "Ambi." It said. Finn turned on the TV. "Hello, tomorrow, kids will be recieving their first Fakemon from Prof. Pine. Prof. Pine said the starters are Laptwig, Raltar, and Eezurill. Be sure to come down to the lab and get your Fakemon! Ik'm Natalie Kenji, goodnight Nialga." Finn kept staring at the TV even as the commercials came on. "So, which one do ya want?" Mom asked. Finn kept staring. He turned and said, "I want the fire-type, Raltar. We'll unstoppable coordinators!" Finn said. There was a knock on the door. "Hey, its LeShawna! can I talk to Finn?" she asked Finn's mom. LeShawna walked in and patted Ambimew on the head. "Hey Finn, Prof. Pine said he's let us get our Fakemon early. Come on!" She said, and she and Finn ran out the door and down the street to Prof. Pine's lab. "Ah, Finn, LeShawna. Over here!" Prof. Pine said. Prof. Pine sat down the box he was carrying and took out three Fakeballs. He set the balls on the counter and said, "Pick one. This is Raltar, this is Eezurill, and this is Laptwig." LeShawna took the ball that held Eezurill, the water-type. "I'm gonna train you hard, Eezy." She said. Finn picked up the Raltar. "Awesome! Raltar rocks!" Finn shouted. Prof. Pine put away the Laptwig ball and took out two Fakedexes. "Here, your very own Fakedex." LeShawna took the pink one and Finn took the blue one. "Those will hold the Fakemon's data that you encounter or catch. How about you take a look at your Fakemon. Finn sent out Raltar and his Fakedex began to talk. "#001: Raltar, the Fire Dancer Fakemon. Raltar is very kind and is very loyal to its trainer. They tend to be fierce in battle and sometimes use lava rock to protect themselves. Moves: Tail Whip, Flamethrower, Scratch, Dig, Ember." Finn looked at Raltar and it smiled. "Ralt!" It said happily. LeShawna was hugging her Eezurill and put a bow on its head. "We should head to Deant Town. Your first contest should be there, Finn." LeShawna said. Finn and LeShawna called Finn's mom and let her know they were going on their journey. Prof. Pine wished them luck and gave them each six Fakeballs. They were on the road in no time. Episode 2: Finn Catches a Fakemon! Musheeroom Hunters! ﻿We rejoin Finn and LeShawna while they're traveling through the forest to get to Deant Town. "I can't believe that all happened so fast. I have a Raltar and I can't wait to catch another Fakemon for my contest!" Finn said. "Sh...That's no ordinary wind. Oh boy!" LeShawna and Finn were knocked down by a stmpede of Fakemon! A trail of people ran after them franically. "What's that Fakemon?" Finn asked the Fakedex. "#010: Mushee, the baby mushroom Fakemon. Mushee resembles a mushroom and is usually caught to harvest its mushrooms. Mushee can run fast and travel in packs." "Mushee, huh?" LeShawna asked. Finn's lips turned into a smile. "Mushee's a grass-type and Ralta's a fire-type. I should catch it! It wouldn't be too hard!" He said. "Wow, you're thinking like a trainer, Finn." LeShawna said. Finn and LeShawna began to run after the stampede and the hungry mushroom hunters. "Almost, just a little closer.." One of the hunters said as it quietly snuck up on a sleeping Mushee. She looked up at the tree it was sleeping by. She sighed. "I guess I already have the whole evolution of Mushee. I should just leave it alone." And she walked away. Finn stopped her. "Hey, can I catch that Mushee, or do you want it?" "You can catch it, I have the whole evolution, see?" She threw her Fakeballs up in the air. A Mushee and two other Fakemon popped out. "Cool, the Mushee evolution!" He pointed his Fakedex toward the next stage of Mushee. "#011 Muschrom, the Ripe Mushroom Fakemon. Muschrom is found near rivers to supply the mushrooms on its head with water. It can be aggressive when it comes to protecting its young." "#012 Mushroome, the Delicious Mushroom Fakemon. Mushroome is the evolved form of Muschrom and the fully evolved form of Mushee. Mushroome can supply a whole village with mushrooms for 1 year." Finn asked the girl what her name was. "My name is Dedriana, I'm the Deant Town's gym leader's daughter." Dedriana showed LeShawna and Finn her badge. "I beat my Dad on my first try. He's pretty tough." LeShawna stared in awe. "You got the Forestry Badge! Awesome! What's your dad's name?" LeShawna asked Dedriana. "Its Reed, the Grass-Type Gym Leader." She replied. LeShawna's mouth fropped. "The world famous Reed? Who is tough enough to defeat 10 trainers together? Who can defeat 'em all with his Megatrop by his side?" She asked Dedriana again. Dedriana shook her head yes. "You wanna battle me and Mushee, Finn?" She asked him later while they were eating mushroom soup. "Maybe later, me and Raltar are gonna catch that Mushee over there." He said. He threw his Fakeball and Raltar popped out. "Ralt! Raltar!" He shouted. "Alright, Raltar, use dig!" Finn shouted and Raltar dug underground. "Now!" Raltar jumped up out from under Mushee and Mushee landed on its feet with an angry face. "Use Ember!" Raltar's mouth burned with fire and it shot out in a long stream straight toward Mushee! "Ember, not Flamethrower!" Finn shouted again. Raltar looked confused. "Mush, mush! MUSH!" The Mushee screamed and it used Razor Leaf! "Look out, Raltar!" The Razor Leafs headed stright toward Raltar! It hit Raltar with intense strength! Raltar got up and use Flamethrower again! "Ralt-Ralt-AR!" The flames hit Mushee and he fell to the ground. Finn threw his Fakeball! PSHOO! Wee-oo, wee-oo, wee-oo, DING. Finn ran towards the ball. He picked it up. "Yeah! I caught, a Mushee!" He jumped in the air and LeShawna looked at Dedriana showing her the Eezurill. "It's adorable LeShawna. Eezurill is also pretty tough considering he took out my Muschrom while Finn was catching that Mushee." Dedriana told LeShawna. She laughed. "It was our first battle, too." Finn has caught a Mushee and he and LeShawna have made a new friend, Dedriana. As Finn's contests and LeShawna's gym battles are tom come, what will our friends next part of their journey take them to? Episode 3: Spikeatonah Rampage! Dedriana Joins the Gang!! Mushee and Raltar chased Ezurill through the grass. Finn, LeShawna, and Dedriana followed them. "Mushee seems happy with its new friends. I love to see Fakemon so playful." Dedriana said. Finn looked in the distance. "Hey! Its Deant Colloseum! Thats where my contest is! It starts tomorrow, too! Can we stop here and train a little?" Finn asked the others. "Sure. We want you to be geared up for the Deant contest." LeShawna said. "Alright, go Mushee! Use Razor Leaf and make it swirl like a whirlpool in the air!" Finnshouted to Mushee. "Mush-eee!" Mushee shouted and its razor leaf swirled in the air! "Jump on the leaves, Mushee!" Finn shouted. Mushee jumped high in the air onto each of the leafs. "Good! Now use Vine Whip to knock the leaves down!" He screamed. Mushee did as he said and landed gracefully, the leaves falling next to it. "I don't know why Finn's not using Raltar instead of Mushee." LeShawna said. "Its probably because Finn just wants to train Mushee to be strong. That's what most trainers and coordinators do." Dedriana said with a smile. "Oh, that's right! I still have to train Eezurill for the Gym Battle with Reed!" LeShawna said throwing Eezurill's ball. "Ezu!" Eezurill shouted happily. "Eezurill, will you train with Dedriana's Muschrom?" LeShawna asked it. Eezurill nodded. "Alright, come on out, Muschrom!" Dedriana shouted throwing the Fakeball! "Muschrom!" Her Muschrom said. "Alright, Eezy, use Water Gun on Muschrom!" LeShawna shouted. "Eezu-RILL!" Eezurill sprayed Muschrom with intensity! "Muschrom, use Poison Jab!" Dedriana shouted. Muschrom's hand turned purple and dug into Eezurill! "Oh no! Eezurill, you're poisoned! Take this Pecha Berry!" LeShawna shouted! Eezurill caught the Pecha Berry and ate it. Its status returned to normal and it used Hydro Pump on Muschrom! Eezurill defeated Muschrom! "Muschrom! No!" Dedriana shouted and she ran over to her Fakemon. Eezurill smiled. "You learned Hydro Pump, Eezy!" LeShawna said. Just then, the ground shook! "Spik! Spik! Spik! ATONAH! " Giant steel-bird Fakemon started to come running toward them! "Ah! Those are Spikeatonah! They're using Rage!" Dedriana screamed. The 3 began to run away from camp! "I think we canout run the-OOF!" Finn bumped into someone! "Hey watch it!" He said. The teen looked at the rampaging Spikeatonah. "Oh my gosh! Run away!" He screamed. The Spikeatonah turned the corner after them. Finn threw Raltar out! "Raltar! Use Flamethrower and burn the Spikeatonah!" Raltar took one look at all the Spikeaatonah and fainted. "No!" Finn shouted. "Alright, go Toxiqwill!" The man threw his Fakeball and a Toxiqwill came out. Finn pulled out his Fakedex. "We don't have time for this Finn! Those Spikeatonah things will surely flatten us!" LeShawna shouted. Finn put away his Fakedex. "Alright, Toxiqwill! Use Smokescreen!" The man told his Toxiqwill. "Toxqu!" Toxiqwill said and black smoke came out of its round mouth! "Now! Use Sludge Bomb, but make it huge!" He said again. His Fakemon's mouth produced a giant brown blob and tossed it at all of the Spikeatonah! "ToxiQWILL!" Toxiqwill shrieked! Mushee watched as the Toxiqwill bravely defeated all of the Spikeatonah! But one got up, "Alright, Eezurill! Use Hydro Pump!" LeShawna shouted from afar. "Eezu!" Eezurill said and water burst out of its mouth like a fountain! The Spikeatonah was taken out easily. "Go, Fakeball!" She screamed. The Fakeball was thrown! Pshoo! Wee-oo, wee-oo, wee-oo, DING. LeShawna ran over to the ball. She paused. "Yeah! Spikeatonah!" She held the ball in the air and smiled. The man returned his Toxiqwill and greeted the threesome. "Hi, my name's Fred Jones. I work for the Steel Enterprise Co. I was assigned to seewhy these Spikeatonah were rampaging. I found this around their home." Fred held out a medallion that had an M on it. It was red and blue. "I think that this belongs to Team Mars. They've been pretty active lately, well I have to get back to work. Bye!" And Fred walked away. The three all wondered in their heads, who's Team Mars? Dedriana spoke up. "LeShawna, Finn. I'd like to come along with you on you journies. Its fine with my father because he said one day that I could leave whenever I wanted!" The two agreed and Dedriana joined their gang. They all smiled. Finn and LeShawna each have two Fakemon, and Dedriana is going along with them. Finn's contest is tomorrow and we'll have to see what happens then! More to be added...